Deep End
by ItsVerrainRoar
Summary: My first story. After taking a new job at the SS Tipton Lance gets on well until He is spotted by Jesse...
1. Chapter 1

Well, This is my first story here on fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy and review!

EVERYTHING BELONGS TO DISNEY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CREATIVITY.

The SS. Tipton needed a pool boy. Desperately. The way Zack and Cody ran around polluting the pool with only mosbey knows what, and since the sky decks pool had been too small, a bigger, proper inside pool had been made in the lower rooms. Yeah a pool on a ship? Too much water? I know. Nobody would want a job of being the lifeguard there accept for one person. Only one person mosbey knew actually wanted the job. Ridiculously bad at that. Lance fishman. Yeaaaah, Him.

After 2 months Lance fitted quite comefertablly in the ship. He called it heaven. No problems had occured until THAT GUY on the ship. Tall, muscular, sexy and not to mention cocky and rude. Just the way Lance liked 'em. Lance was gay. After the dissatrous relationships he'd had at the tipton he slowly started find men more and more attractive.

Lance kept seeing him everywhere he went. On one occasion Lance could have swore the boy blew him a kiss, just without his hands. But maybe he was just paranoid.

It was 10:50 when Lance decided to get a sugary smoothie and head to his room to sleep after such a tiring day of Life guarding, to counicdently bump into HIM.

"Hey, I've seen you around, but never actually introudced myself."

Lance just stared at the sexy cocky smile he had on. This addonis was making Lance hot.

"I'm Jessie." He said licking his lips.

"H- Hi, I'm..."

"Sexy?" The boy finished.

"E- Ermm, I'm Lance." Lance said with the brightest blush on his face.

"You look a little tired, almost like your gonna drop." Jessie said.

Jessie took Lances hands into his own and pulled him forward. Pressing Lance's errection onto his own and squeezing one cheek of Lance's, big, fat, almost female, smooth ass.

"Let's get to know each other abit better, in my suite. We can swap smoothies if you want." Jessie said with a simple on sided smile, to Lance, in which he replied with a simple nod, unable to get a word out, and followed him to his room Somehow Lancen wasn't just attracted to Jessie. He was infactuated...

Well! What do you think? Erm... Should I countinue? FEEDBACK & REVIEW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So I got some good reviews cooooooool...

Thanks guys :). Here's chapter 2. I wanna write longer chapters but I guess that'll all cone in when the sex happens (wink, wink...;))

EVERYTHING BELONGS TO DISNEY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CREATIVITY.

Lance didn't know what to do or say, seeing how he's just a shy, innocent guy that has never been in a relationship with a guy before. He just Followed Jessie closely behind over to the cabin, unconciously, yet comfertably holding Jessies hand. It was night so nobody was around, not that Lance would have noticed anyway. As they got to the cabin door Jessie turned around and looked at Lance's innocent yet dopey face and smirked.

"Earth to Lance!" Jessie waved. Lance snapped out of his fantasy land and looked at the floor immidietly dodging his eyes. Jessie just laughed. "Were here sexy." He said as he brought Lance in still connected by his hand. Jessies cabin was actually spacious, but ery messy. It had several rockband posters and a few hip hop artists. Hannah Montanna stuck out like a sore thumb on his wall. The picture was a enlarged photo of him and her posing for a shot, it still stuck out. The bed was a queen sized bed, perfect for the room. There were 4 guitars near his closet. "Aww I fogrot to tidy up... Oh well, sit down and make yourself comfertable." Jessie asked going into the mini kitchen. Lance sat on the edge of the bed, feeling very very bed was fairly messy and clothes were spread everywhere on it, aswell as around the the otherside of the bed beneath the endless clothes however was a note book with open pages. Lance hesitantly thought about what to do. He wanted to know more about Jessie but was too afraid to speak. So Lance hesitantly reached over to the otherside, where he fell, stomach flat, on the bed. It was full of so many different lyrics. Most were about parties and girls but one in particular caught Lance's eye. It was a song about sex. It was the most explicit piece of lyrics Lance had ever seen. Now Lying down and reading the lyrics line by line. His eyes began to shut as he began to drift away, letting his exaustion get the better of him. When Jessie returned he found the innocent lifeguard sleeping in the comfort of His messy clothes. He just smirked. He went to take a seat on the bed, and sipped on Lance's sugary smoothie, which had been placed on the draw next to a lamp. "Mmmm sweet." Jessie whispered before lying down on his bed next to Lance. As Lance was sleeping he unconciously snuggled up into Jessie's side and placed his hand over Jessies abs over his shirt. He rubbed his erection into Jessies side unknowingly aswell. Jessie put his arm around the sleeping boy as a retaliation to comfort him, when he spotted the notebook next to the pillow. Jessie laughed in his head now knowing exaxctly why Lance was getting so excited in his sleep.

Jessie then flipped out his phone and sped-dialed a specific number.

"Yo... No I haven't but... Shut up man I still got 24 hours to get my side of the bet done... Yeah I got a hottie in my room right now... He's sexier than anything you've ever touched... Watch when we fuck... The pics I'm gonna send are gonna have you Jacking off for decades... Whatever, just know once I'm done its gonna be your turn, or you know what'll happen... Alright cool... Later."

With that said Jessie hung up. Turned the lights off and drifted into the same slumber which had already taken Lance.

OOOOOOoooooo! Trouble in paaradise lol. Gimmie Suggestgions guys. What's gonna happen next? I got a idea but I still want your INPUT! FEEDBACK & REVIEW ;)


End file.
